


Secret Meetings and Small Gifts

by MrShyRockstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And bots basically, Bots being adorable, Bots getting into trouble, Cute, Cute Meetings, Fluff, Loving bots, M/M, Pre-Stony, Secret Santa, Sharing a Bed, Soft Steve, Steve saving them from their antics, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, bots, happy feels, idk how to tag, prompts, tony being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShyRockstar/pseuds/MrShyRockstar
Summary: Four times Steve met Tony’s creations without Tony.One time Tony saw Steve meeting said creations.Bonus: Tony gifting Steve a bot.





	Secret Meetings and Small Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vermillionpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vermillionpoppy).



> This is a (late) Secret Santa gift for the lovely Elle! Two of the prompts were 'Bots' and "Sharing a bed' and this is what came out of that? This wasn't at all what I originally had started or planned, but thinking and writing the bots created this and I had to write it so, here we are. 
> 
> This is post-avengers but naturally pre-everything else.

The first time Steve met Jarvis he had actually come to the tower without Tony knowing. Steve had been aimlessly walking the streets of New York, surveying the damage from the battle that had happened merely a week prior. Steve hadn’t planned on stopping by, or even going inside. However that was exactly where he had found himself, standing just inside the doors of the lobby watching people bustle about their daily lives.

Steve wasn’t sure what he was doing and was about to turn and leave when he heard his phone make a small noise that indicated he had a message. Confused he glanced at it only to see a message from an unknown string of numbers 

Captain, if you’d please move to the east wall there is a bank of elevators there that you may find of use. 

Steve stared down at the phone for another minute before he sighed and headed towards that direction. He didn’t recognize the number, but considering whose tower he currently stood in it was easy to assume it was probably Tony. Steve tried to look like he belonged and thankfully no one stopped him because he didn’t really know what he’d say. Didn’t people need schedule meetings to see Tony Stark? Steve didn’t come out of his musings until he realized he was in an elevator staring at a blank panel board in confusion. “Wh--”

“Captain Rogers, if I may,” A British voice spoke from seemingly, nowhere yet everywhere at the same time, Steve’s head snapped up as he tried to place where the voice was coming from. “I’d like to introduce myself. I am the AI system that monitors this tower, my name is JARVIS, and if you ever need anything you may just ask.” 

Steve took a step back automatically, head swiveling to find the speaker of the voice even before the words registered, “An AI system?” He asked slowly.

“Yes sir, an artificial intelligence. My primary objective is to protect sir, but my secondary objectives allow me to monitor and run the daily operations of the tower. I noticed your presence upon your entrance to the tower, wanted to introduce myself. Is there any way I may be of assistance today?” 

Steve reached up and scratched the back of his head, nerves tingling like small bolts of electricity through his muscles making him twitchy. He tried to tamper it down yet he couldn’t stop the shifting of his feet while his gaze continued to swivel across the smooth expanse of the elevator walls. “Artificial…. That means you’re not an actual person right?” He asked nervously, hoping it wasn’t a rude thing to ask.

“Correct sir”

“Where, where do I look when talking to you?” Steve asked next, trying to refrain from turning in a full circle to continue the search for the speaker of the voice the way his brain screamed at him to do. There was a small pause before the voice--Jarvis spoke back up.

“If you must look somewhere you can look at the ceiling although I do not actually reside there. I have noticed it makes most humans more comfortable when speaking with me. Otherwise in the elevators my camera’s are in each upper corner and you can look at any of them if you prefer a more direct approach. If you prefer this approach I can always let you know what camera is closest in any given room until you are aware of all of them.” Another pause and Steve was able to recognize that this was just a pause, not the end of the answer, “Sir mostly just faces forward as if I was before him like any other human. I do not expect you to also follow this but I wanted to provide all possible options.” 

Steve hummed softly and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he slowly released it while smoothing his hands down the front of his shirt, trying to dispel the last of his nervous energy. “Thank you Jarvis” Steve responded as he opened his eyes, trying to keep his face forward and picture a person standing before him, however he couldn’t help the quick glances towards the ceiling then corners of the elevator. “I think for today this was all, I didn’t actually plan to come here. I’ll” Steve hesitated “I’ll come back soon?”

“Of course sir, have a lovely rest of your day. I hope to see you soon” The AI responded before smoothly opening the elevator doors again. 

“Y-you too Jarvis.” Steve replied before moving as quickly as he could out of the building, too nervous and jumpy now.

\-----

The second creation of Tony’s that Steve met was Dum-e. Steve had gone to the workshop looking for Tony, and despite Jarvis’ reassurances that Sir was not in fact hiding in the workshop, Steve couldn’t help but go looking anyways. Steve was restless and even though he had moved into the tower a week previously he couldn’t help the nervous energy created by his new surroundings. This led to him randomly searching out Tony, his host in his mind, and someone he should be cordial with due to those implications. Tony constantly laughed and brushed him off but Steve knew he was probably going to be nervous about this for awhile.

So to the lab Steve went. He had just walked through the glass doors, when he heard a soft beeping sound. It was soft but sounded panicked in a way, just enough so that Steve only hesitated for a moment before heading towards the sound in the large workshop. 

“Captain--” Jarvis started before cutting off. 

Steve glanced up out of habit more than anything before returning to focusing for the soft sound, if it was important Jarvis would continue. For now Steve made sure to move as carefully as possible around the shelves and work tables, being sure not to step on anything on the floor or trip over any cables. This was his first time alone in the shop and all he needed was to trip and break something, no need to give Tony a reason to kick him out after only a week for breaking something extremely valuable. 

The further he moved into the shop the louder the panicked beeping came and suddenly he realized he could hear Jarvis’ soothing tones speaking lowly to something. Steve’s confusion swirled with a small amount of anxiety, before he rounded a small wall only to come face to face with what looked like a large robot.. It had a large base with a support strut that made it almost as tall as Steve with a decent size claw mechanism on the end. The bot appeared to be tangled in some cables and couldn’t move without breaking some of them or knocking something down. 

Steve almost couldn’t help the words that came out of his mouth, “Oh you poor thing, are you stuck? Lemme see...” He murmured as he quickly moved towards the bot. The beeping paused for a moment and it took Steve a moment to realize Jarvis had also stopped speaking, but he paid them no mind as he walked around the bot carefully a couple times before he reached forward and touched one of the cords. “Jarvis?” Steve asked softly.

“Yes Captain?”

“If I unplug this wire will it be detrimental to anything?” 

“No sir”

“Thanks Jarvis” 

Steve carefully unplugged the cord regardless of the reassurance before he slowly coiled the wire into a small circle as he moved around the bot all the while untangling it from the other cords. Once he was done with that it was a simple matter of unlooping the other cords from the bots large wheels and then getting the robot to release the one it held in its claw. He held a hand up in a universal ‘stay’ motion the second he had all the wires unwrapped to hopefully prevent the bot from rolling off and Steve made quick work of cleaning up all the cords from the floor and subsequently the bots path. 

Once Steve was done he patted the dust off his hands then stood back with his hands on his hips surveying the bot for a moment. “There, you should be good now.” Steve said with a soft smile. The bot instantly perked up, making a bunch of random beep sounds that Steve couldn’t interpret at all, yet still sounded less panicked. The bot rolled towards Steve then reared up just enough that it could butt its claw into Steve’s chest. Steve made a startled sound before he placed both hands on the claw trying to prevent the bot from knocking him over. 

“Uhm” Steve murmured, unsure how to interpret the series of beeps the bot was making in general while it kept moving its arm as if trying to communicate something. 

“Captain” Jarvis spoke up and Steve fought his natural inclination to flinch at the sudden voice, keeping his face towards the physical bot before him, he flicked his gaze towards the ceiling “Yes Jarvis?”

“May I formally introduce you to Dum-e, he is trying to convey his gratitude for helping him escape the cords. If you hadn’t come he definitely would have ended up breaking some and while sir would never harm Dum-e he would have been irritated. Thank you” Jarvis replied and Steve felt as if the tone was softer than normal. 

“Oh, well Hello Dummy, what kind of name is that anyways? You’re very welcome by the way. You ever get stuck have Jarvis call me, Jarvis he can do that right? Tell you to call me, or would you just see it and know to call me?” Steve started as a reply but quickly ended in a ramble, a small blush tinting his cheeks. 

“It’s Dum-e, it is in fact a play on the word Dummy but pronounced slightly differently. Dum-e is capable of communicating with me correct, and if he ever needs help I will definitely send a message your way. He says thanks for that as well and wants to know if you want a smoothie, although I’ll kindly warn you that you should just politely decline. He hasn’t figured out the difference between safe and non-safe liquids yet.” 

Steve laughed as he patted the strut of the bot, “How about I help you make a smoothie, Dum-e?” Steve corrected as he stepped out of the path of the bot, laughing more as he watched it zoom off with a series of beeps that could only be interpreted as excitement. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

\-----

Steve was introduced to U in a more chaotic manner. Ever since his first meeting with Dum-e a few weeks ago he had been making regular visits to the workshop, although he usually did so when Tony wasn’t there. He wasn’t sure why but for some reason the idea of letting the other man know he was treating his bot like a small pet made him nervous and embarrassed respectively. At first he wasn’t sure how he kept managing to get workshop time without Tony there, when the other man practically lived there, but then he realized Jarvis definitely had to be helping him. 

On this particular visit though he walked into the workshop to immediately be nearly bowled over by Dum-e, whom was clearly in a panic. “Heeyy, hey what's wrong? Hey its okay what's wrong?” Steve said, trying to calm the bot, eyebrows drawing in in confusion. Dum-e trilled at him loudly before shooting off towards the back of the shop at speeds Steve knew the bot was not allowed to move at. “Dum-e!” Steve shouted before cursing under his breath and taking off after the bot. 

Steve slid around a corner of the shop only to come upon the bot beeping in quick succession at a newer bot, one Steve hadn’t seen before. This one looked very similar to Dum-e but slimmer and more new. It was moving, but almost in an exaggeratedly slow movement and it was in that moment Steve noticed the bot was covered in some sort of liquid.

“Oh no” Steve breathed before he turned and ran towards the attached bathroom. He grabbed a few towels before running back to the bots, shooing Dum-e out of the way he quickly started cleaning the base of the bot, knowing that's where the motors would be and thus the more important part of the bot. “Hey Jarvis? Jarvis what do I do??” Steve asked the AI trying to keep the panic out of his voice although he wasn’t sure if he was succeeding.

“Drying U off is a good start, U is fine, however, he just needs to be powered down while the motors dry. However with Dum-e’s panic I’m having a hard time convincing U that it's okay to power down.” Jarvis answered after a moment's pause, and Steve had a half-second moment of amusement over the frustration he was capable of hearing in those British tones.

“You?” Steve murmured as he kept drying as much of the exterior of the bot as he could.

“Just the letter U, it’s, sir isn’t the best at naming things.” Jarvis responded. 

Steve shook his head, knowing now wasn’t the time to be amused over such a thing. “Why wont U power down? What is...U afraid of?” Steve asked as he moved to the other side and started drying off that side, patting the side of the strut soothingly. 

“The last time Dum-e got wet, which was a completely different situation, he was powered down for six months and that loss of time messes with his system and thus causes him to fear the idea. It wouldn’t be the same situation here but U is still young and doesn’t understand.” Jarvis responded after a moment, and if the AI could sigh, Steve really thought it would. 

Steve hm’d softly to himself before checking over his work, shifting until he was sitting on his heels he looked the bot over before glancing over at DUM-E who had subsided to hovering anxiously to the side. Steve took a deep breath then faced the new bot again.

“Hey U, I hate that this is our first introduction but I’m Steve. It’s nice to meet you but I need to ask you a favor. It seems you got covered in some water and that's really bad for your motors you see? So I need you to power down so they can dry safely okay?” Steve spoke softly, aiming for a soothing tone and hoping the bot would be able to interpret that. DUM-E trilled and Steve reached out towards the bot, holding his hand out until he felt the claw press into his fingers. “Dum-e its okay I promise alright? U just needs to power down and in a few hours they’ll be good as new okay? It won't be like what happened to you, okay? I promise.” Steve cooed softly to the other bot before focusing on U again. He listened to the very weak beeps from the newer bot before the bot stilled and the one light he could see changed from green to red. 

Steve released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and rolled his weight until he was back on his feet. Standing slowly he patted Dum-e on his strut “I’ll be right back Dum-e, lemme grab a pillow and I’ll sit with you until Jarvis says its safe for U to power back on okay? It’ll be fine you’ll see.” 

Dum-e beeped and Steve could tell the bot was still worried but was willing to trust him, and that made something in Steve’s chest warm. With a small shake of his head he went off to find something he could sit on comfortably while they waited, excited to get to meet this new bot properly. 

“Thank you” Jarvis said softly, tone clearly conveying gratefulness. 

“Anytime Jarvis, I’m happy to help” Steve replied, a small smile tugging his lips as he tilted his head to look up at the ceiling. 

\-------

When Steve met Butterfingers he’d been more amused than anything. At this point he’d been living in the tower for six months and had been coming to the shop pretty consistently, he’d thought he’d met all the bots already but clearly Tony had another tucked away. 

Butterfingers was the most excitable of the bots he’d met so far, and was clearly designed to move with ease. It looked quite like a miniature Dum-e or U but was much sleeker than the other two. Butterfingers only came up to Steve’s hip, which considering the other two were at Steve’s shoulders that was quite short. 

When Steve first met butterfingers it was when the bot shot out from under a table and tripped Steve so elegantly that he’d lost his breath for a good minute. Steve rolled onto his back once he felt able to and thanked God he hadn’t knocked anything over in his fall. Once on his back his gaze instantly landed on the small claw quietly hovering over his head, a small camera in the base of the claw clearly focusing on his face, the lens zooming in and out repeatedly.

“H-hey there” Steve coughed, eyes squinting as he took in the bot and realized it wasn’t Dum-e or U, much too small. “Who might you be?” Steve asked directly, knowing Jarvis would fill him in eventually. 

The bot made a series of beeps and sounds that definitely sounded like gibberish, even to him, before it backed up and spun in fast circles. Steve sat up and twisted around so he could watch the bot with raised eyebrows before the bot shot off across the lab in such a haphazard manner that Steve couldn’t help the reactionary cringe. “Hey wait don’t--” Steve started before sighing. 

“Are you okay Captain?” Jarvis spoke up then, tone clearly curious as Steve clambered to his feet slowly.

“Ah I think so, thanks for asking. Whose this? I haven’t seen them before and something tells me I would have.” Steve chuckled, dusting off his pants and shirt before heading in the direction the bot went. 

“This is Butterfingers. Sir finished creating her AI system a week ago, but hadn’t named her until yesterday.” 

“Butterfingers? Thats, different.” Steve commented.

“She is named so because she kept dropping anything he’d hand her. She’s very excitable and gets distracted easily.”

Steve laughed shortly, more startled than anything as he shook his head. “Of course he created an excitable robot that has the ability to actually move unlike Dum-e or U.” Steve mused, finally finding the smaller robot zooming in wide circles around Dum-e and U respectively at their charging stations. 

“Butterfingers you need to be careful.” Steve commented as the bot bumped into a table causing everything on it to clatter dangerously. The bot stopped shortly before zooming over to Steve. It chirped a series of happy sounding beeps before moving back and forth in place. Steve crouched down to be at the same level as the bot and reached out to place a hand on the strut, something he did often with the older two. “Aren’t you excitable? It’s nice to meet you Butterfingers. I’m Steve.” He introduced himself, grinning when the small bot maneuvered itself so it was able to grasp his hand gently in its claw before shaking vigorously. 

“Well look at you, learning things already.” Steve murmured, amused by the small bot and already feeling enamored with its cute behavior. 

Upon hearing the word ‘learned’ the bot zoomed off and started collecting things, obviously toys it was using during its learning process, but things nonetheless and tried to bring them to Steve. Steve spent the next hour laughing as Butterfingers would try to show him something she had learned while dropping said things over and over. He eventually tried to show her how to hold certain objects and how to pick things up a certain way, smiling the whole time as she raced small circles around him, being more mindful of the tables in this area --although thankfully in this area of the lab was more open floor since this was the bots charging section. 

After a few hours Butterfingers finally started to calm down and Steve recognized it the way one might notice a puppy tiring from playing. Patting her support strut softly he motioned to the charging station “How about you go to bed? I”ll come back soon and you can show me what else you learned.” Steve murmured, and to his amusement the small bot trilled happily before zooming to her charging station. Dum-e and U followed at a more sedate pace, having stayed and watched as if watching over the newer bot protectively. He patted them all goodnight before he left, amused and happy. 

“Goodnight everyone” Steve murmured softly, walking away to soft beeps and trills from all three bots and a soft, “Goodnight” From Jarvis. 

\------

The first time Tony willingly brought Steve to his workshop, it was actually work related. He needed input on the combat suit he was trying to design for Steve. While he had Steve in the shop though, he wanted to introduce the man to his bots. They were important, and hard to contain to certain parts of the lab--especially when visitors were around. He knew that Steve had met Jarvis before, it was hard to live in the tower and not meet the AI, but as far as he was aware Steve had never been to the shop and thus had never been introduced to his bots. So, trying to be a conscientious….friend, he was happily filling Steve in on his three bots as they made their way down. 

“Okay so Dum-e is a big lumbering dolt but he’s the absolute sweetest even when he’s being a menace” Tony rambled, hands gesturing everywhere as he tried to convey what he wanted to say to the other man. Steve nodded, a small soft smile adorning his face the whole time that just confused Tony while twisting his stomach in knots.

“And U looks just like Dum-e but he's newer in design so just look for that when trying to tell them apart. U is more sleek too I guess, but just as big! And less of a menace, more quiet than the other two.” Tony continued, exiting the elevator and heading towards the glass doors that led into the shop. 

“Butterfingers is the newest addition and she's an absolute terror but she's adorable and the worst she’s capable of doing right now is tripping you when she zips by. I wanted her to be more portable since Dum-e and U aren’t very portable at all, but I definitely made a mistake in making her small enough to fit under tables! She's tripped me on many occasions trying to zip across the lab!” Tony exclaimed, making wide hand gestures and suddenly very aware that Steve had a hand on the middle of his back and was steering him around debris on the shop floor. 

“Awh man, she also does that.” Tony exclaimed, motioning towards the items on the floor, “She is aptly named Butterfingers because she's constantly dropping stuff, okay anyways, Hello babies! Daddy's home and I brought a guest! Come say hello!” Tony called out, stopping not too far into the lab. Many trills and beeps answered him and he could hear the bots moving towards them.

“Slow guys slow, you don’t want to scare our guest now do we?!” Tony tried to say but was startled when the bots instantly zipped over to Steve, circling him and reaching out to grab at him with their claws. Tony couldn’t even respond because he’d never seen this reaction from his bots before, not to someone new. 

Steve, however, just laughed and reached up a hand to gently rest on Dum-e’s support strut as the bot nudged its claw into his blonde hair, messing the tresses up from their styled placement. U curled his ‘arm’ around Steve’s shoulders from the other side clearly trying to hug Steve as the two older ones beeped at the man, their bases a safe enough distances from the man that Butterfingers was able to zip around the mans feet making the loudest excited beeps, before stopping just underneath Steve’s reaching fingers so the man could place his hand on its support strut as well. 

“Hey guys, come on now it hasn’t been that long.” Steve laughed, petting Dum-e’s strut before reaching over and patting U softly. The bots beeped in response, Butterfingers releasing a trilling sound that definitely sounded like a protest.

“I know I promised, but we had--Come on U don’t be like that.” Steve started, before breaking off mid-sentence to coo at the bot who was clearly trying to express a ‘pout’. Tony could only watch in befuddlement at the scene, at the fact that Steve was correctly naming them all and was talking to them as if they weren’t lifeless robots. 

Tony opened his mouth to say, well, anything, when Jarvis soft tones spoke drily “I do believe you have been gone for two weeks. Butterfingers has been absolutely unmanageable in the time you were gone.” 

Tony was speechless, he’d never heard Jarvis allow emotional tones in his voice with anyone but himself. The fact that Jarvis was clearly closer to Steve than even he had realized spoke volumes. He watched the scene in front of him unfold as Steve tried to defend himself from the bots while simultaneously attempting to soothe them all. Tony pressed a hand to his chest, unsure of the feeling unfurling there as he watched them quietly for a moment.

After barely a minute or so Steve glanced over at Tony and silently held out a hand, “Tony please tell them I had no choice.” Steve pleaded, a soft smile on his lips and Tony felt something slot into place inside him. He didn’t know what this meant, not really, and he didn’t know where this was going, but he knew in this moment this was a piece he had been missing. With a soft chuckle he walked forward and reached out to allow his fingers to slide into Steve’s warm palm. 

“Come on guys, stop acting like abandoned puppies, I’m starting to feel like my company is much lesser in comparison, thanks to this” Tony joked, voice light as he settled in the small circle of bots next to Steve. Tony tilted his head back, brown eyes meeting soft blue ones and he couldn’t help the dopey expression that crossed his features. 

\-------------------

Steve woke slowly, curled in the warmth of thick blankets and pressed close to a warm body that told him his partner had managed to sleep through the night. Steve wasn’t sure what had stirred him awake, especially when he knew naturally it was still too early for either of them to be awake. Then he heard it, the hushed whispers followed by very soft beeps. Steve's brow furrowed in confusion, was one of the bots in their bedroom? That didn’t make sense, Jarvis wouldn’t let them leave the shop that would be chaos. 

His confusion and need to know what was going on helped stir Steve further from sleep and the more awake he became the clearer the voice was.

‘Shh, you have to be quiet. No, look I told you, you could only come in here if you were gonna be quiet…. Yes I know you’re excited but please, no sh you’re going to wake him.” Tony was murmuring under his breath, clearly trying to be quiet and hush whatever was beeping. 

“Too late.” Steve grumbled although he wasn’t upset at all, shifting Steve rolled and wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist, only then realizing the other man was sitting up. Steve huffed as he curled his upper body around Tony’s back and buried his face in the man’s hip, still too tired and not fully awake. “Why’re you up? Whats beeping?” Steve murmured into the man’s hip, ignoring the way the man squirmed at the motions. 

“Shit, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Tony murmured, carding his fingers through Steve’s messy hair. Steve hummed and waited for the man to answer his question. “I, uhm, I have a gift for you but uhm, it was supposed to be for in the morning and--” Tony cut off when Steve sat up abruptly, now hovering slightly behind Tony. Steve's eyes closed as the world spun with the fast movement before resettling. He blinked his eyes open blearily so he could focus on Tony’s barely lit face, the arch reactor casting the room in a soft blue light. 

For a moment all Steve could do was focus on how beautiful Tony was and he had to force himself to focus, “A gift?” Steve murmured curiously, gifts were rare. Gifts kept for early mornings in bed anyways. 

Steve’s eyebrows raised when Tony’s reaction to that was to shrink in on himself nervously, hands holding something close and that only drew Steve’s attention to the fact that Tony was obviously holding something.

Steve shifted so he was facing Tony better and peered down at the small thing in Tony’s hands, and his eyes widened when the object started moving, a small claw sniping at the air as it trilled and beeped in excitement. 

“I-I uh yeah a gift. Its, I,” Tony stuttered and clearly this was important and meant something to Tony because rarely did the man not know exactly what to say. “Its, today is our one year anniversary and I… you… you’re really close to my bots in the shop and.. I know butterfingers is your favorite, you’ve mentioned often how you wish you could take her everywhere and I just...” Tony trailed off for a moment before holding his hands up so Steve could clearly see the small robot in his hands that was an exact replica of butterfingers. “Well, now you can?” Tony finished in uncertainty and Steve couldn’t help it, he tackled Tony into the bed, mindful of the small robot clutched in Tony’s hands that was now being held protectively out to the side. 

Steve kissed all over Tony’s face before pressing his lips to Tony’s, “I love you, god I love you so much Tony.” Steve laughed happily, speaking the words into Tony’s mouth as he kissed the man. Tony’s responding laughter was stuttered, clearly shocked and overwhelmed but happy nonetheless. Steve could have happily spent all morning showing Tony exactly how much he loved him when suddenly something pinched his side causing him to jerk away. “Ow shit--what?” Steve started before his eyes landed on the small bot that had managed to maneuver from where Tony had clearly left it on the blankets to their sides and was now snapping its claw together at them chittering gibberish sounds angrily. 

“Oh God, this is going to be a blessing and a curse Tony, I love her so much already.” Steve laughed, wiping his wet eyes and reaching down to scoop up the small bot. 

“She’s just like butterfingers?” Steve asked as he settled next to Tony again, letting their legs tangled together as he looked the bot over.

“Actually it is Butterfingers, I uploaded her AI onto it. They aren’t connected and eventually due to different life experiences they won't be the same anymore but right now, she is the same as butterfingers.” Tony responded, running a finger along the small support strut that acted like an arm for the robot. 

“I’m gonna call her Minibot, I hope you know that Tony” Steve huffed on a breath of laughter, happier than anything. 

Tony smiled at him softly, eyes so soulful Steve felt as if they bore into the depths of him, “I had a feeling you would.” 

“I love you’ Steve felt he needed to reiterate, slinging an arm around Tony and bringing him close so he could hug them both. 

“I love you too” Tony replied softly, snuggling into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lovely time writing it and I only wish I had actually finished it on time haha. If you liked it please leave me comments below about your favorite parts, what you enjoyed most, and maybe your favorite bot? I enjoy them all so much, absolute love. Also I learned today that Butterfingers is apparently not an actual bot in MCU? I, however, did not know this and thus this is my creation of whom butterfingers is to me :) I hope I did them all justice!


End file.
